Bangers
Founded by the venerable Bodenpower, the Bangers gang is made up of fun-loving youngsters who sometimes get a little unruly. This bad reputation, perpetrated by the government-controlled media, makes people cross the street when the Bangers arrive in town. But they're out to change all that - even if they have to beat it into people’s heads! Release date The Bangers were released on September 17th 2006. Bonus Power +2 - Bangers' Power is increased by 2 points. Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: *Their bonus gives them an extra power of 2, which helps them in low-pill fights. *Many of the cards have very good base power. *Many of the cards also have very good base damage, which helps to 2HKO your opponent. *Several of the cards' abilities involve gaining power or damage or taking them away from your opponent. *Some of the cards perform well against SoB. *When paired with Ambre, their power is increased further with her ability. *They are a very good clan to use in T2. Disadvantages: *They rely on their abilities to win, so they are weak when going up against GHEIST and Roots. *They also rely on their damage, so they may have trouble against Pussycats. *Unlike many other clans, they have yet to receive a card with a base power of 8. *Their bonus gets counteracted when facing All Stars, who take away their additional power. *Even though nearly all of the cards are eligible for ELO, they do not fare well there. Trivia *The Bangers are one of five clans that oppose the government. The other four are Junkz, Roots, Huracan, and Raptors. *There are some speculations that Bangers and Junkz are allies, mainly due to how they hate the government and how they control their core tenets. *The Bangers' finishing animation shows a basketball player running towards the opponent's card and doing a slam dunk, resulting in the opponent's card shattering. *The color of the Bangers is silver. *The logo of the Bangers is a big silver B, which is possibly a reference to the clan's name or the way they live. *Their way of life and disregard towards the government are one typical trait of today's gangs and cliques. This may come from the fact, that they are disappointed and feel unsupported by the government. *The fear from the people towards them may come from the gang "easy-going" lifestyle and does not fit with the city lifestyle of following the laws given by governments. *Their secondary bio goes like this: " To survive on the street, we've learnt to KO opponents as quickly as possible. And to make good use of pillz too! Only your strike force counts, don’t let anyone lower your stats! " Members Collector *Beeboy Cr *Bodenpower Cr (Former Leader of Bangers/Founder of Bangers) *Blaaster Cr (one of the founder of the Bangers) *Chikiko Cr *Shann Cr *Sum Sam Cr Legendary *Kreenk Ld *Skinny Bob Ld Rare *Angie *Blast *Dixie *Duke *Fixit *Graff *Joy *Karl *Kurt *Leila *Pearl *Randal *Saddy *Shinobi *Shogunn *Willy *Zoe Uncommon *B Bazooka *Bubbles *Christie (New Leader of Bangers) *Doug Snop *Dud Z *Fifty *Garrik *Gyro *Juicy Lord *Kluwn *Laetitia *Lennox *Lucas *MBalaze *MC Leroy *Massiv *Naykee *Pacarezza *Raquel *Rueda Buena *Sabotage *Sleam *Tasty Tast *Vermyn N Common *B Ball *BB Cool G *Bennie *Blidgey *Carlito *Chlora *Clifford *DJ LBerto *Jenny *Kevin *Kevlaer *Lil Jey *Loocio *MC Decay *Meroo *Pharah *Platoona *Syd Noze *Tunned Extra Art hud-bangers.png|Banger's Status boader Ban.jpg|Ghetto Mart Urban_Rivals_dojo.jpg|Bangers' Dojo signed by Graff. Urban_Rivals_Bangers.jpg|Bangers' Ghetto. QG_Bangers.png|Arcade Mode version BANGERS v2.png|new Bangers clan symbol- painted, graffiti B Useful Links *Clan page on Urban Rivals website *Clan page on Urban Rivals database Site Navigation Category:Clans Category:Bangers Category:Bangers Males Category:Bangers Females Category:Bangers Cr Category:Cr Category:Collector Category:LD